


Telepathy

by AdriYay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Artist Derek, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Original Character(s), Routine, Teacher Stiles, they have a daughter here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriYay/pseuds/AdriYay
Summary: They were married, what did you expect?





	Telepathy

**Author's Note:**

> "I know you and you know me. We've got telepathy"
> 
> Inspired by Telepathy - Christina Aguilera

It had been about 7 years since they got married and finally moved from their tiny apartment to a house. They've gotten used to each other, enjoying their presence and being comfortable with doing everything together. 

And, of course, they'd fallen into a routine.

They were married, what did you expect?

Every morning they would wake up in their shared bed, either Stiles head lying on Derek's chest, Derek all wrapped around Stiles, or both of them on their respective side when they knew the other needed space.

They'd enjoy the moment for a few minutes before getting up and starting their morning routine, which included taking a shower, getting dressed, styling their hair and maybe kissing a couple times.

Derek would then go wake up Alicia, a beautiful girl they'd adopted a few years back. He'd get her ready for school and they would tidy up her room together.

Meanwhile, Stiles would make breakfast for the three of them. He'd have the table ready by the time Derek and Alicia walk down the stairs. They'd all sit down and talk, both Derek and Alicia telling Stiles how good of a cook he was.

Afterwards, they'd all complete the rest of their morning routine. Derek would brush his teeth at the same time as Stiles, standing right behind him in the mirror. They'd smile at each other through their toothpaste and brush-filled mouth.

Stiles would grab his briefcase and Alicia's school stuff and put them in the car, the little girl right behind him. He'd get her buckled up in her seat while Derek waits in the driver's seat, and they'd set off together.

They would drop Alicia off at her school, both giving her a kiss on the cheek before watching her go.

Derek would take Stiles to the school he loved teaching at. A small press of lips to his would be given, followed by an "I love you" and a  "See you later" as Stiles gets out of the car. 

He then would drive to the house, where he'd spend his day either writing, reading, doing the chores or painting. He'd always take a second or two to look at his first published book, which wouldn't have been completed had Stiles not supported him through most of the process. He also glanced at his best painting, one that perfectly described what he feels for Stiles with a gorgeous mix of the most beautiful colors and shapes.

Anyone could cry by looking at it. 

Stiles would teach History to his students. He knew they all loved him; he was cheerful and no one, really, no one could get bored in their class. Which is why he lets the occasional sleeping student rest. They had to be pretty tired to fall asleep in his class.

After Stiles finished giving classes, he'd walk to Alicia's school and pick her up. They'd wait for Derek to go get them, and when he did, they'd talk about their days and school drama Alicia had.

They'd all go home together. Either Derek or Stiles would help their little daughter with her homework before sending her off to play with her friends or playing with her themselves.

Derek and Stiles would sometimes make dinner together. They'd have fun and joke around. It was one of their favorite moments of the day.

At the end of the day, they'd put Alicia to bed and go to their own.

Some of those days, when the routine was broken, Stiles would be in a sad mood and Derek would know immediately. He knows him enough to notice when he makes fewer jokes than usual, or when he doesn't hum songs while doing breakfast. When he doesn't smile as wide back when they brush their teeth. After they'd send Alicia to sleep, they would talk and cuddle. Derek would give him kisses when he knows he wanted them, or he'd give him his space when Stiles needed it, and it always involved listening to him.

Or it was the other way. If Derek was the one feeling bad, Stiles wouldn't make him talk. He'd wait for Derek to talk if he wanted to. The only thing he could do is to hold his husband, to cuddle and remind him that he loves him with his soul. 

It would work. 

At the end of the day, they knew each other and loved every moment they spend together in their married life.  


End file.
